Sport related toys are very popular and millions of children and adults play pickup football, basketball and baseball, as well as hockey. Toy and sporting goods manufacturers have produce many products to make recreational sports more fun and safe for participants.
Ball tossing games are particularly popular with children and adults. One well-known throw-and-catch game is “hot potato” in which a ball or other object is quickly passed from player to player until a random time period expires or music stops, with the person holding the object at that time declared as “out.”
It would be desirable to provide game ball for use in an entertaining ball tossing activity that will also promote physical activity.